The present invention relates in general to shrouds for protecting the shank of mixer paddles of a mixer, such as an asphalt mixer, and, more particularly, to a slip-on shroud for protecting the shank of a mixer paddle of a mixer, such as an asphalt mixer.
In the patent to Kenneth V. Lutz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,774, issued on June 12, 1973, for Asphalt Mixer Tip and Shank Assembly, there is disclosed a slip-on shroud mounted on each end of a shank of a mixer paddle radially inwardly of the mixer tips. The slip-on shroud has a generally rectangular cross-sectional area and the opening thereof to receive the shank has a generally rectangular cross-sectional area.
The patent to David L. Lutz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,436, issued on Nov. 20, 1973, for Shroud For Asphalt Mixer Paddle discloses a shroud for an asphalt mixer paddle to protect the shank of the mixer paddle. The shroud is attached to a mixer tip.
The patent to Stafford, U.S. Pat. No. 888,199, issued on May 19, 1908, for Concrete Mixer discloses a plate adjustably positioned along a shank of a mixing blade. The plate is retained in the adjusted position by a nut and bolt arrangement securing the plate to the shank. The plate is grooved so that it receives the shank and is adjustably movable therealong. The plate and groove have generally rectangular cross-sectional areas.